The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for feedback of certain devices, and more specifically, in field devices.
Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may include capabilities that enable the system to detect and correct undesired conditions within the system. For example, the Foundation Fieldbus protocol provides smart field devices with the ability to communicate conditions that are related to the hardware and/or software health of the device to the control system's control strategy. However, when the undesired condition is not part of the hardware or software, the smart field device by itself may be unable to communicate the presence of the undesired condition. This could include conditions like insufficient air pressure to a pneumatic digital valve.